User talk:Jink
User talk:Jink/Archive First! spam.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 18:14, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Walking away Astounding how simple text can get your blood pressure up like this. My motto, "wiki = people", is again confirmed. It's a pity though to see you go, I had hoped you were above others' pettiness, but RL is RL, and aggression is not good in either case; this wiki is certainly not worth that. May we meet again in better circumstances, or, better yet, may your leaving be a mere wikibreak! --◄babbyeater► 21:18, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Time for me to take my own medicine? Hi. I'd like to apologize for being confrontational towards your comments ironically what I was trying to figure out if you were being or not when GW:AGF and let's respect his wishes both should have pointed me in the direction of reading your comments as being nothing more than helpful. So GL with the coming along and hope you're back with us soon. =) -->Suicidal Tendencie 21:51, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Because I know very little to nothing about you And you requested it. Have this: --Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 05:43, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :Eeee! Thanks! :D Jink 11:28, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Life Update Life has been taken over by the arrival of the Babyzilla. Delivery went fine, tho' I had to unexpectedly have a c-section. Both I and the lil' 'Zilla are doing great (even if I'm rather exhausted, but that's to be expected). Jink 14:50, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :Congratulations :> :Now the fun starts. --- -- ( ) (talk) 14:51, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ::You sound like you have experience, Viper ;-) Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 15:21, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :::Ohhhh, the fun has most certainly started (it's actually been a week since I delivered, and I'm just now making an update here XD ) Jink 15:25, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ::::It'd be quite hard for Viper to have experience in that, unless he either changed his gender, got pregnant and gave birth since his last userpage update (and became a teenage mom), or he has been lying to us from the start about his personal info :P Anyway, GZ on the baby Jink. Now I hope you don't mind me being curious, but how did you name her/him?-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 16:02, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :::::It took a lot of deliberation between myself and Ishy, but I suggested "Kimberly" one day and we both decided it was perfect. Jink 16:25, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::My oldest sister has 2 kids (2 year+10months and ~1 year old) running around, and they visit a lot (heck, the youngest one lived here for the first half year; their home wasn't built until then). That's how I know babies are way awesome. ::::::Also, Nazgir, did you read what I said? Because I can't find where I said giving birth was fun :P I said the fun started, i.e. after birth. Just a friendly reminder. --- -- ( ) (talk) 16:38, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::Hmmm, whoops. I kinda misread some stuff >> Anyway, Kimberly's a very nice name. Hope you (and ishy and Kimberly herself) have a lot of fun.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 16:41, 2 June 2009 (UTC) → → → Disclaimer: Any resemblance to actual Jinkasawrs or Babyzillas in pictures 1, 3 and 4 would be purely coincidental. Congratulations! --◄mendel► 23:58, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :I suspect the conversation went something like this... ::Ish: "Okay, I set up a PERL script to parse a 200,000 name database; we should be able to narrow it down to 10k in just a few weeks." ::Jink: "How about Kimberly?" ::Ish: "OMG PERFECT" 04:39, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::Lol Felix. Also I completly forgot to congratulate you. CONGRASTULATION!!!!. Also, Kimberly is a very nice name. GL&HF Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 07:02, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :::The Kimzilla is MUCH cuter than that baby, ;) Jink 12:28, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Got a screenshot picture? ;-) --◄mendel► 13:01, 3 June 2009 (UTC) There we go. Jink 14:03, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Ok, we got pics, so it did happen, 'grats.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 14:21, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :::::OMG cute!!!! (yes, she totally is). And I bet you're keeping Ishy busy loving you both. --◄mendel► 14:59, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :::::: ::::::Yep, totally busy. —Dr Ishmael 16:38, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::Awwww, too cute to resist... Reminds me to lay some hints around with my sister to "get on with it" ^^ -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 16:48, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Wait... I don't understand the photo ::::::::Which one's which? A F K When 17:09, 3 June 2009 (UTC) and the best of luck with the baby and with sleeping at night :::::::::We're getting the hang of her routine now, so we're not as horribly sleep-deprived as we have been. A full 8 hours? No way, but at least I don't feel like the walking dead anymore (just mildly undead). Jink 17:42, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::The one looking satisfied and totally in control of the situation is Kim, and the one who's completely smitten with the other woman in his life is the doctor. He deserves it, too! --◄mendel► 17:45, 3 June 2009 (UTC) I actually came back to the wiki today because the thought crossed my mind; "Didn't Ishy get his lady pregnant a while back?" I always wanted to congratulate you for that, but it wound up being an awkwardly long time before I found out, so I guess I'll congratulate you for both bits now! You two must be very proud to have such a lovely kid, and I hope you enjoy entering this new stage of your life together. — Powersurge360 17:19, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! Jink 17:42, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::Aw I missed it half. Well Gratz on the baby birthday :P -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 20:08, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Life Update 2 Kimzilla rules my life. She's two months old and growing strong. I quit my crappy job to stay with her, and I've never been happier! Jink 12:09, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Never Ends This is the song that never ends, It goes on and on, my friends. People started singing it, not knowing what it was, And people kept singing it forever just because, This is the song that never ends, It goes on and on, my friends. People started singing it, not knowing what it was, And people kept singing it forever just because, This is the song that never ends, It goes on and on, my friends. People started singing it, not knowing what it was, And people kept singing it forever just because, This is the song that never ends, It goes on and on, my friends. People started singing it, not knowing what it was, And people kept singing it forever just because...